


Loss of Control

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kamu gets wet and then gets off, M/M, Soft Dom Naegi (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Typically, Kamukura sleeps rather lightly. Disturbances in his environment or his own body tend to awaken him easily, so when he awakens in the middle of the night, the room dark and Naegi’s sleeping body beside him, breathing steady - and an unexpected warm wetness spreading out across his lower body from his crotch, he feels somewhat stunned.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Kamu wets the bed and Naegi comforts(?) him. ty to vampireahoge on twitter for enabling me with this kink

Typically, Kamukura sleeps rather lightly, able to slip in and out of slumber at will with his body and mind remaining sharp. Disturbances in his environment or his own body tend to awaken him easily, so when he awakens in the middle of the night, the room dark and Naegi’s sleeping body beside him, breathing steady - and an unexpected warm wetness spreading out across his lower body from his crotch, he feels somewhat stunned.

It takes a moment for his brain to sift through the uncommon white noise muddling his thoughts and realize what had happened and his stomach twists sharply in shame.

Slowly, to avoid awakening the sleeping boy next to him, he pushes back the blankets and stares silently down at the dark, damp spot spreading out. He’d… wet himself. Sleeping in bed next to his boyfriend in the new, soft set of pajamas that Naegi had bought for him so that he could sleep more comfortably, and he’d wet the bed like a child.

It can’t be real.

For someone like _him_ to lose control over his bladder like this? Why didn’t his body simply wake him up if the need had been so much? Had he truly become that comfortable sleeping next to Naegi in his soft new clothing that he’d fallen so deeply in slumber as to not notice he’d been _pissing_ himself?

He needs to fix this. He needs to clean this somehow - before Naegi awakens and sees how shamefully he’s behaved. In a quick movement he pushes the blankets completely off of himself with the intent of getting out of bed and changing his clothing, when a sleepy sound alerts him.

His eyes flicker to Naegi and his breath catches when the boy rolls over and sleepily blinks at him.

“Kamukura?” Naegi asks, sitting up a little. “Something wrong?”

For perhaps the first time, words fail him. His mouth opens and shuts without a sound exiting it, and before his still sleep-addled mind can craft a reasonable excuse, Naegi turns and flicks on the lamp before looking back at him. As though magnetically drawn, Naegi’s eyes flicker down and see the dark wet spot and his mouth forms an ‘o’ in surprise.

“Kamukura, did you… pee yourself?”

He almost flinches, an uncomfortable warmth burning under his cheeks as the piss soaking him begins to cool.

He’s ruined their bedding, ruined the gift Naegi got for him, and ruined Naegi’s sleep all in one shameful moment because he slept too deeply for the first time in his life and didn’t awaken when his body needed to. And now he’s sitting in a mess of his own making, cooling, wet fabric sticking uncomfortably to his skin and reminding him with every second that he’d _pissed himself_ like an untrained child.

“I’m sorry,” he says stiffly, curling inwards slightly to protect himself from Naegi’s eyes. Even fully clothed he still feels utterly exposed, and it isn’t a sensation he’s very fond of.

Naegi leans in and kisses his cheek, lips slightly curled with an edge of amusement that stings at Kamukura’s pride. “Don’t worry, Kamukura. It’s okay, it happens. It was just an accident.”

“I do not _have_ accidents.”

Naegi laughs, sending another frisson of humiliation through him, and gives him another affectionate peck on the cheek. “But you did have one. And that’s okay! You’re only human. I, um, used to wet the bed until the fifth grade, you know. I get it.”

He twists his face away from the utterly accepting smile, wishing he’d just been allowed to get up and wash away the shameful evidence instead of being spoken down to like a child.

“Kamukura? You’re not _that_ upset about it, are you? It’ll just wash out, I’m not angry at you or anything.”

“I am not upset.” But that’s not entirely true, and the flatness in his voice doesn’t fully manage to conceal the way he leans away from Naegi to avoid touching him, or the pinched strain in his expression.

He’s still _sitting_ in it, his pants and underwear soaked completely through, and the wetness even seeping upwards into his shirt from where he’d lain in it. He tries to move further away and get out of bed to clean himself, but Naegi grabs at his hand and though he could easily remove him Kamukura feels loathe to do anything that might hurt him.

“Hey, c’mon. Look at me, please.”

Kamukura shakes his head, stomach turning at the gentle, entreating voice when he’s still choked with shame and disbelief.

Naegi inches a little closer. “Kamukura…”

A warm palm curls against the wet fabric over his crotch. Kamukura jerks backwards, feeling genuinely shocked for the first time in a long while, not having anticipated _anything_ like this. Naegi just smiles patiently at him and rubs soothingly at the soaked cloth.

“It’s okay,” Naegi nearly coos at him, his other hand reaching out and stroking Kamukura’s face, his hair, and gently tugging him forwards. He feels stunned, going with the movement until he’s curled against him, face resting in the crook of his neck. Naegi’s arm wraps around the back of his head and he pets Kamukura’s hair as he continues to rub lightly at his dick through his pants.

The warmth of his skin against the cold wetness feels _good,_ the gentle touch and bizarrely conflicting sensations sending a shiver down his body, skin prickling. He spreads his legs and sucks in a breath when his hand pushes under the band of his pants and curls around him, Naegi’s palm sliding easily across his still wet skin.

“You must have really had to go, huh? It’s still so wet down here,” Naegi notes as he loosely jerks Kamukura off, seemingly ignorant to how _humiliating_ it is for Kamukura to hear that. He buries his face further against Naegi’s shoulder to hide the way his face burns with shame.

He can feel it, even without Naegi casually pointing it out, the way his skin is soaked with his piss, still laying in the mess he’d caused.

There’s something about the fact Naegi is touching him, hand slick and gliding easily across his wet skin - jerking him off with his piss still beading on his skin and making his skin cool and wet - that sends a shudder down his spine and makes his cock twitch.

“It feels good now, right?” Naegi hums happily, tightening his grip slightly, thumb pressing at the head and smearing around the piss there. The hand petting Kamukura’s hair pulls away and drifts down, rubbing over the low part of Kamukura’s stomach and pressing against where his bladder is. “It feels good, all empty, right?”

Kamukura’s mind feels a little hazy, the burning heat under his skin flaring up and cooking his thoughts away into nothing but smoke. He lays back into the ruined sheets, head resting on his pillow and soft pajama shirt pushed up his stomach and Naegi’s hands tormenting him as his forgiving words deepen his humiliation.

But… it still feels _good._ Kamukura’s cock thickens in his grip, the conflicting emotions of arousal and shame mixing together inside of him until he feels dizzy.

“I know you didn’t mean to make a mess,” Naegi murmurs to the slick sound of his hand’s pace quickening. “You don’t need to feel embarrassed. I’m glad you’re letting me make you feel all better.”

He shivers again, heat prickling all over him in that heady mixture of discomforted mortification of being talked down to and jerked off with his piss as lubrication, and sensual arousal at having his lover’s practiced hand slowly but steadily dragging his orgasm closer. Even the hand stroking over his stomach draws a shiver out of him, reminding him with every gentle touch that his bladder is satisfyingly empty - and just _what_ had happened to make it so.

He’s never felt anything like this before. It’s addictingly new.

“Kamukura, are you listening?”

“... Yes,” he manages with some difficulty, breath shuddering in his chest when his hips flex and he feels a droplet of lingering piss trail down his inner thighs towards his ass. “I… understand. You aren’t upset with me.”

“That’s right,” Naegi says approvingly. “That’s good. _You’re_ good.”

Something about those words stir up his mind a little more. Good, he’s good. He’s being praised. He’d wet the bed and ruined the sheets and the pajamas Naegi had gifted him, and now he’s being soothed - _rewarded_ for letting Naegi see him after having lost control.

His body relaxes further into the bed, the white fuzz settling further over his mind until his thoughts are deafened, and all that’s left are Naegi’s encouraging words sinking inside of his head and soft palms coaxing his body.

“Are you ready to come, Kamukura?” Naegi asks, an edge of teasing entering his tone. “Let it all out - you already did once, now do it again for me.”

He pants and his cock twitches hard at the off-handedly degrading words. Naegi has no ill intent behind them, no desire to injure Kamukura with his words, but they stick into his pride like barbed needles and it drives him closer and closer to the edge. Naegi murmurs more unintentionally humiliating encouragement and Kamukura feels his orgasm rip out of him when it becomes all too much and the shame prickles in his eyes with a mortifying wet heat.

His chest heaves as he comes into Naegi’s hand, eyes rolling back into his head at the bizarre sensations swirling around him. Naegi keeps jerking him off until his cock is messy with his piss and come, and his wet pants are spattered with drops of his semen.

“Good, that was good,” Naegi says approvingly, leaning down and kissing Kamukura's red hot face. “Do you feel better now?”

Kamukura’s throat clicks when he swallows. “... Yes.”

Naegi kisses him on the mouth, soft and gentle, and pulls away with a calm smile. “Okay. Then let’s get up and get you changed.”

Kamukura follows Naegi, pulled up magnetically, brain still caught in that film of white noise and unable to parse any thoughts. He steps out of bed and notes that Naegi had wiped away the rest of his semen onto Kamukura’s messy pants, before he pulls them and his shirt off, standing naked in the room and awaiting Naegi’s instructions.

“Hm… Why don’t you have a quick shower to wash off? Just dump your stuff in the corner. Tomorrow we can put your pajamas and the sheets through the wash.”

Kamukura nods obediently and does as he’s told, stepping into the shower and standing under the hot water. Some part of it makes something inside of him twinge, a blurred half-memory of his bladder releasing and sending rivulets of hot liquid down his thighs flashing in his mind. It repulses him just as equally as it entices him, his thoughts scrambled with the way Naegi had stamped arousal into the humiliation he’d felt, until they became mixed together.

He stands under the water, trying to understand his own emotions and failing. When he surrenders and shuts off the shower, stepping out to dry himself, Naegi opens the door with his dress shirt in hand. He looks past him at the bed, the sheets fresh.

“Feel better?”

Kamukura dips his head slightly, still feeling like an unruly child being soothed, and continues drying himself.

“I know you don’t really have any other clothes here than what you wore, but you don’t really need pants or anything. I guess you could just sleep nude, but if you might get cold so… I thought you might want your shirt.”

Kamukura nods again and puts the towel aside when he’s satisfied. When he reaches a hand out for his shirt, Naegi pulls away slightly.

“Ah - I was thinking…” Naegi scratches his cheek, looking a little sheepish. “Well - you know, just to avoid another accident…” He hangs the shirt on the towel rack and motions for Kamukura to turn around which he obligingly does and then freezes in realization.

 _Avoid another accident._ He stands stock still in front of the toilet, that erotic mixture of arousal and _utter humiliation_ hitting him with a staggering amount of force.

Naegi lines himself up against his side, arms looping around his front and hands gently taking hold of Kamukura’s soft dick and aiming it for him. “Just try to let it all out, okay?”

Kamukura’s breath shortens and he feels slightly faint, head spinning - the room is hot and moist and he’s been too shaken up already to think straight. Everything is making him boil under the skin, Naegi’s skin against him feeling hotter than a brand and his casual, unintentional degradation of him igniting him further.

“Am I making you feel too anxious?” Naegi asks when Kamukura does nothing but struggle to control his breathing. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed in front of me.”

Something inside of him cracks, just the tiniest bit, and his control loosens, a small stream of piss coming out of him and spilling into the toilet. Kamukura stares down through hazy eyes as Naegi’s hands hold him while he simply stands there, until the stream ends and Naegi shakes off the last little drops.

He can’t seem to get quite enough air, and obediently follows Naegi’s instructions to put his shirt on as he flushes the toilet. He leaves it unbuttoned, fingers feeling numb, and climbs back into bed, fresh sheets clean and crisp around him.

Naegi yawns and snuggles against him, smiling sleepily at him. “You know, I really am glad you let me take care of you. Goodnight, Kamukura.”

Kamukura shivers and holds onto Naegi as the smaller boy drifts into sleep. Part of him wants to stay awake all night, unable to trust himself to not humiliate himself further, and yet… a part of him wants equally as much to lose control again, and have Naegi take care of him all over again.

After a handful of minutes and an internal struggle, Kamukura relaxes his body and drifts back into a deep slumber, both dreading and hoping for either outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> man idk. I just love these two and this kink.
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
